


Digital Nightmares

by RoflsMazoy



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, F/M, Riding, Teleconference, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, wholesome ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoflsMazoy/pseuds/RoflsMazoy
Summary: BB surprises Gudao in his sleep, and not in a good way. But it is good in a way. But it's not in a wholesome way. But it is wholesome... in a way?
Relationships: BBxMaster, Mash<>Master
Kudos: 12





	Digital Nightmares

The master of Chaldea awoke from his dream.

┌

_What…-?_

┘ 

┌

_What is this…?_

┘ 

He was barely aware of anything in the dimly lit room. A feeling of drowsiness. A ringing in his ears. It felt hot and sweaty. His mind felt clouded and unfocused like TV static. But slowly he became aware of a sort of wet, slapping sound, and the 'static' took on a familiar shape.

A cascade of purple hair with matching eyes. An black uniform with a white shirt and red bow.

┌

_BB…!_

┘ 

“Hush, Senpai…” She touched a finger to her master’s lips as she spoke. “It’s early morning after all, I don’t think any of your other servants need to hear you shouting like this.~♥"

" _Ah!_ In fact, I think it'd be better if i sealed your movements after all..." 

Her eyes glowed a dangerous red as she exercised her authority to stop him from moving in place. He could still talk, but his arms and legs wouldn’t move, no matter how hard he tried.

All he could do was bask in the overwhelming sense of pleasure coming from the lower half of his body.

“Doesn’t this feel good, Senpai?” BB said with an evil smile. “I heard you and Mash are ‘going out’ now, but you haven't had sex, even once? You see, BB thought you might be backed up, and she was right.~♡”

She paused for a second to let her master’s cock slide out of her wet pussy and let out a moan of pleasure to tease her master.

“Mmmmm… Senpai... or do you prefer Master? Which do you want to be?” She asked as she started to jerk his cock while sitting on top of him. 

Her hand became slick from her combined juices and his precum. She massaged the tip with her other palm, before wrapping her long tongue around it, and putting the whole thing inside her mouth. 

┌

_Stop it…! BB…!_

┘ 

┌

_You have to… stop this…_

┘ 

“ _Awww, do you really want me to stop now? We’ve barely even startuhd-_ ” She managed to say, even though her cheek was bulging thanks to his cock. “Come on, Senpai, it felt sooooo pathetic watching you masturbate on your own into a tissue every night, so I decided to help you out for once. Shouldn’t you be thankful?~♡"

She let his cock slip out while giving him a devilish grin, and with that she slipped his penis back inside her eagerly waiting pussy and started riding him even faster than before.

The combination of sudden exposure to the cold air, combined with the rapid re-entry into her pussy forced his mind more awake than ever before. 

The sensation and tightness... he was even more aware of it than before. 

There was no way he could hold on at this rate. He needed something, anything else to focus on, or else he was done for.

Suddenly, his phone began to ring. A picture of Mash lit up the screen, the familiar ring tone starting to vibrate his phone and threatening to send it off the table.

┌

_Mash…!_

┘ 

He reached his arm out to try and catch it before it fell. BB’s stun skill must have worn off by this point. This was his chance to snatch a victory from the jaws of defeat…! But BB was there first.

“Ah ah ah, Senpai…!” She tut-tutted. “I’ll be the one taking your calls from now on.”

She deftly navigated the phone screen, accepted the call and smoothly transitioned it into a face-to-face call, all with one hand on her master’s free arm, pinning it to the bed.

“Good morning senpai! Where are…” Mash began. “BB?!”

The voice of Mash came clear through the phone’s loudspeaker function. The panic was evident in her voice at the end of her sentence. BB had once been an enemy of Chaldea, although not exactly at the time as they found out.

But they had always had the impression that she could turn on them at any time. As a high level AI granted physical form, she served a higher purpose only she really knew about. She set her own stage, her own parameters.

There was no controlling her, there was no real getting in the way of what she wanted to do.

“Oh hello Mash, _ah!_ It’s a bright and early morning, isn’t it? _Ah!_ ” BB replied.

Her words were punctuated by moans of pleasure, gradually increasing in pitch as their conversation went along.

“Why do you have master’s phone? What have you done to him?!” Mash shouted, but her voice felt muted and indistinct to him.

The phone acted as a filter on top of his own mental state acting as another filter. Mash’s voice no longer provide him any clarity. Any focus. He felt like he was in a different world.

“You want to know, _ah!_ Where Senpai is? _Ah!_ ” BB panted. “Well look, he’s right here!”

She balanced the phone on her master’s chest, just out of his reach, and twirled it around using her fingertips so the front-facing camera showed him. He saw his face, panting and sweaty, reflected on the phone screen. The face of Mash was minimized in the call window, banished to a small corner of the screen, her mouth twisted open in shock.

“Ma… Master…?” Mash said, the colour slowly draining from her face.

┌

“ _M-Mash… This isn’t…”_

┘ 

“You’re really going to say ’This isn’t what it looks like’, Master? Oh please,” BB teased devilishly. “Why don’t I show her nice and close, then, what exatcly it is, that this looks like?”

With the single hand she had precariously balancing the phone on her master’s chest, she minimized her master’s image and initialized another feature of Chaldea phones’ video call functions.

It used the back camera of the calling phone to project a new main image of the environment the caller would see, to the caller on the other end of the line. It could be used for example to help a staff member with more expertise survey the environment you were currently facing, and to provide advice on how to proceed without the caller’s face needing to appear and disappear as it might normally would.

Right now, it was being used to show [ ]’s cock plunging in and out of his BB’s naughty pussy.

“Stop… Stop it, you have to stop it!” Mash shouted. She was close to tears, that much was evident even from how small the viewscreen was.

He became even more aware of his own grunts and moans as he reached out to try and put an end to this devilish interference.

“Ah Ah Ah, Master~! Wouldn’t you rather have your hand here instead?” BB said.

She let the phone fall by the wayside as she snatched his hand before it could reach somewhere dangerous. She guided his hand under her shirt, undoing the buttons and exposing her large breasts. She pushed his open palm into her soft assets and let him squeeze them.

He wasn’t sure if it was his body or hers. But touching her… seeing her, all of her… she overwhelmed the senses. She had absolute control. He was left gasping for air, while a fire burned away his soul.

But there was hope. As administrator of the Moon Cell, she was absolute. But this was not the Moon Cell. She had willingly chosen to become his Servant. If he issued an order by his Command Seals, she HAD to follow.

Mustering the last of his willpower, he pulled his hand away. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Mash hadn’t left the call as of yet. They made eye contact. He saw hope in her eyes. She knew what he was about to do.

┌

_BB, by my Command Seal, I order you-…!_

┘ 

“No need for that, Master,” BB said. “I am your servant after all. I can follow your orders without the Command Seal.”

Her voice was suddenly cold. The fire had gone out of her eyes and turned back to their usual void. Her ‘default’, the Moon Cell’s almighty AI. Before her was nothing more than her ‘Master’. Just another ‘parameter’.

“If that is truly your will, Master, then I will obey.” BB said.

She stood up, letting him slide out of her without any pause or hesitation. She left him in the cold and darkness. The heat was rapidly fading from his body, starting from the top down, but his heart was still hammering in his chest, and his breathing was ragged and irregular.

He sat up on the bed as BB turned to walk away.

“Master…!” Mash sighed with relief. “I’m so glad… it’s over.”

It was over… was that right?

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from BB. Her hips swayed from side to side, showing glimpses of her bare pussy, splattered with her juices, from under her short skirt.

The heat hadn’t faded yet from his lower body. It was still hot, and in the cold of the room the heat was all he could think about. The heated passion had overwritten the betrayal.

Mash was there. He could reach out and touch his phone, but that would only warm his face or his heart. He understood now, that she had always known it better than he did. He had always wanted more. The despair, the helplessness, it made him feel alive.

He needed more of that feeling, at any cost. He lived on it. Thrived on it.

That’s why, it had never been over.

┌

_BB, Stop._

┘ 

Just before she touched the door, the Master of Chaldea commanded her to stop in her tracks.

“Oh? What is it, Master?” She asked, turning her had back to see him with a mischievous smile. “Did you finally change your min-D?!~”

BB let out a gasp as her Master suddenly slipped his cock back inside her wet pussy and started fucking her from behind. He pinned her up against the wall while he groped her breasts.

“Master?! What are you doing Master?!” Mash was crying, he could hear that from over there but he didn’t care anymore. All that mattered was what was in front of him. What he had denied himself for far too long.

“Oh don’t worry Mash, _ah!_ Your Master is just getting what he wants, _Ah!_ ” BB said, as her Master pushed deeper and deeper inside her. “You want to punish BB’s naughty pussy, isn’t that right, Master? _Ah!_ ”

┌

_You talk too much, BB._

┘ 

He pulled BB in for a sudden and fiery kiss. BB’s eyes widened in shock.

“Mmmmm, Master?!” BB said, muffled as she was with their tongues intertwined.

They stayed like that, kissing and exchanging bodily fluids for a time as he continued to take her from behind. When they finally pulled away from each other, a trail of saliva stayed as a reminder of what they had just done.

“Oh… _Master_ … _”_ BB panted, her voice dripping with desire. “You’re so evil… Stealing my first kiss like that…! It’s enough to make an AI fall in love…!~♥”

Desire for desire, passion for passion. BB has the ability to mirror any input you desired. That was just the nature of her body as an AI. Did she ever really experience any true emotions? Maybe not. Did he care? No.

Maybe it was just the nature of the human as a machine. Action and reaction. The baser instincts that dominated the lesser man. Right now, all he could focus on was BB’s moans of pleasure, and the sensation of her pussy tightening around his cock.

“Servants… can’t get pregnant, _ah!_ So… feel free… _ah!_ To cum… _ah!_ Inside…!” BB shouted.

The invitation was all well and good, because he didn’t have long left. He began thrusting faster and faster, building himself up until finally, he came.

He thrust deep inside her and finally reached his climax in the deepest part of her womb. He released load after load, of hot, sticky semen inside her. Her pussy squeezed down on him, like it was trying to milk him for all it was worth.

After what felt like an eternity, he finally managed to pull out of her, opening the way for his semen to escape her pussy. It began to drip down onto her thighs, making them wet and slippery. He had one last spurt of semen left, which he used to splatter any area on his servant’s bare ass which still remained untouched.

“Let me help with the clean-up, Senpai~♥…” BB said.

She flopped down, seemingly exhausted, but she went to help clean off his cock anyway. She went on her knees, holding his still slightly erect penis with one hand and squeezing his balls with the other to help extract any last bits of his semen.

She lapped up the mixture of love juices produced by their previous activity with a single, slow lick, starting from underneath him at the base, all the way up to his tip, before finally wrapping her lips around it and beginning to clean him in earnest.

She bobbed her head up and down for a few minutes, sucking it vigorously, before finally, she parted ways with it with a kiss.

“Look, it’s getting hard again, Senpai…♥” BB said.

The Master of Chaldea looked down at his servant. There were traces of the transparent liquid around her mouth, and her thighs were slick with semen. Then off to the side where his device lay still discarded on the ground. The lock screen was showing. Mash must have finally hung up at some point.

He wasn’t sure when.

┌

_…I hurt her._

┘ 

“Don’t be silly Senpai, I’m the one that did that!” BB huffed. “Just let your kouhai take the blame, it was mostly my fault anyway, and it won’t affect an AI like me in the slightest!~”

┌

_But I hurt her._

┘ 

BB’s unshakable cheer fell away for a moment. Her innate disposition was always tuned somewhere towards the comedic side. The way she experienced things really was different from a human, she liked to remind him of that often. But even she was showing an uncharacteristic amount of empathy for her master.

She quietly took his hand in hers and put on a gentle tone of voice.

“…I’m sorry, Senpai. I can’t promise you that everything will go back to the way it was after this, but…” BB began.

┌

_…But?_

┘ 

BB paused for a moment. Then she smiled a tender, gentle smile.

“I promise, I’ll make you a better master than you ever were before.”


End file.
